Pasión Salvaje
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Zane / Rikki - story. Not for kids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

* * *

**Pasión Salvaje**

**Hi, my name's Rikki Chadwick and I'm gonna tell you all about one of the best fuck-sessions of my life. Sure, I'm just 18, but I've had more sex than many women who are twice my age.**

**Okay, it was a few weeks ago...**

I enter Zane's huge bedroom.

Because I wanna look sexy for my man, I wear the red dress he once gave me.

"So, do I look totally sexy or what?" says I, making my voice extra seductive.

"Rikki, of course you look hot." says Zane.

"Awesome. Do you wanna fuck me?" says I with a cute smile.

"Yeah. Get naked for me, baby." says Zane, his voice being really serious and manly.

Mmmm, it is so sexy to hear him command me like that. It makes my pussy wet.

"Yes my man." says I as I slowly dance and take my dress off.

"Damn, you're sexy." says Zane.

"Of course I am, love." says I as I pull off my panties, but leave my black lace push-up bra on, cause it makes my boobs look like D-cup even though they are just C.

"Hmm, wet already? I like that." says Zane as he push 2 fingers into my soft beautiful pussy.

"I've been half-wet since lunch." whisper I into Zane's left ear.

"Wow. That's almost 7 hours ago." says Zane.

"Zane, you know me. Always close to being all horny." says I.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard. Just the way you love it." says Zane as he pull me into a hug.

"Yay!" thinks I when I feel that his dick is hard and ready.

"Let's fuck, Rikki my sexy slutty beauty." says Zane as he gives me a kiss, takes off his clothes and smile at me.

I get on all 4 on the bed, wanting to be fucked from behind like in a porn-movie.

"Are you ready?" says Zane in a strong manly tone.

"Oh yeah! Please fuck me..." says I.

"Yeah, baby." says Zane as he push his dick all the way deep into my pussy.

He starts to fuck me.

Sure, he always fuck me really hard, but unlike other girls I love that.

"Awww, yeah! That feels awesome!" moans I.

"I know. You really like this. Getting banged like a little whore." says Zane.

"I do like it, yes I do." says I.

And I don't just say that to make Zane happy. I really do enjoy it.

"You're my own personal porn star." says Zane.

"Oh yeah, I am." says I.

"Rikki, does my big dick feel nice in you?" says Zane.

"Totally. Like it was made for my pussy only. So nice." says I.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane's big manly dick feels so good in my soft wet pussy.

I could cum right now, but I don't wanna end this already so I hold back on my orgasm and just enjoy what Zane do to me.

"A really yummy pussy you have." says Zane. "It's really nice and wet and I like that."

"Oh yeah!" moans I. "Me really love you and your stiff dick."

"Rikki, you're such a sexual girl." whisper Zane.

"Sure and that's the way you want me to be." whisper I.

"Yeah it is." says Zane.

"Is this fun?" whisper I.

"Of course it is. To have sex with you is my favorite activity." says Zane.

"I feel the same. Sex is awesome." says I.

2 hours later.

"Oh my goodness! Yeah! Holy freakin' damn, that feels so good." moans I with pleasure as I get my orgasm.

"Rikki, baby! Oh yeah! Damn, that's good." moans Zane as he cum too, deep inside of me.

I let him cum in me, cause I take pills so no danger of me becoming a teen mom.

"That was awesome." says I, very happy.

Zane keeps his dick in me until it get soft and slide out anyway.

"Was it good to you, baby?" says Zane as he look straight into my eyes.

"Awesome!" says I in a clean cheerful tone. "It was really awesome."

"It was nice for me too." says Zane.

"Of course it was. Any man would love to do a cool sexy chick like me, cause I'm a sex-queen." says I.

"That's true, but I won't let any other man touch you, Rikki." says Zane.

"Aww, so nice! And I don't want any other man, only you, cause you're such a handsome sexy manly man." says I.

"Am I really hamdsome and sexy?" says Zane.

"Yeah, totally. Do you want only me?" says I.

"Rikki, yes. Only you." says Zane. "I need no other women when I have someone who's as sexy as you."

"Zane, that makes me so damn happy. Usually I'm not some love-sick girlie chick, but you really make my heart jump with joy." says I.

"You're usually hardcore." says Zane.

"Yeah, that's true." says I with a bright nice smile.

I put my clothes back on and I don't even clean my pussy from Zane's cum, cause I'm a strong woman so I don't think it's wrong to keep the cum in there.

"I should go home now." says I.

"Stay a bit. We can open a bottle of your favorite brandy and watch one of those horror-movies that you like." says Zane.

"I promised my dad I'd have dinner with him tonight." says I and that's true. I actually did promise my dad that.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then, baby." says Zane.

"Yeah...and I wanna get fucked again tomorrow." says I with a very seductive sexy voice and bright charming smile on my beautiful face.

**The End.**


End file.
